Infinite Cold
by Raisin Girl
Summary: A sad story based on Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa's POV plz R&R lots of reviews plz


Awaken  
  
" The ends of earth crack  
  
The spirit awakens  
  
The sky falls as you wander about"  
  
Standing out at the edge of a cliff, I look down and see the glistening water, crashing against the rocks. The water was rapidly flowing towards them taking everything that stand in it's path Here I am, drowning deep in my sea of sorrow and pain. I used to cherish life and how beautiful and precious it was. Now I loathe it. The fire in my heart was welling up. I could feel it come to my eyes. I walk back slowly not caring that the townsfolk of Timber had gazed at me. My raven black hair flared behind me as I increase my pace. I stop and see a familiar face. Squall... what is he doing here? Why did he dare return after the pain he caused me. He left me to be with Quistis, left me and destroyed my life and all that made me happy. "Squall" just saying his name is like the poison of an asp dripping off my tongue.  
  
"A breeze flows by bringing a sweet fragrance A tree falls in the forest but no one is there to mourn for it Forever lost Forever wandering"  
  
I ignore him and keep walking at a steady pace I get closer and he watches as I walk by him. He follows me, why is he following me? I walk faster as he does the same. I sprint and run as fast as my legs can go, running to my house. I hurry and slam the door shut in his face. I locked the door and run upstairs to my room. Opening the door to my room, I run in and collapse on the bed. Inside me there is a river of everlasting death. It will not go away no matter how hard I try. After two full hours of sobbing, I stand up and look in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot and swelled. I can't take this any longer.  
  
"The sky turns a sharp shade of gray A crimson moon rises All stands still"  
  
Walking out of my house, I see "him" sitting there sleeping. 'Why does he even bother?' I asked myself the same question again. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. I blink and a teardrop falls upon his cheek. He stirs and I sprint up to the same cliff that I was in earlier, the cliff that could solve my problems, solve my pain.  
  
"A fire inside rages and cannot be set free The droplets of rain begin to flood"  
  
I stand at the edge, thunder booms over me with the bright sight of lightning illuminating the sky. I look up and raindrops fall upon my face, drowning me with its sweet kisses. I look down into the waters. They were even fiercer as I had expected. I creep closer to the edge holding my arms out wide, ready to end my pain. I feel an arm wrap around my waste. " No!" I look behind me and there he is, Squall. His icy blue eyes pierced through my own chocolate ones. " Why are you here?" I asked him in a whispery tone. " I love you..." Bullshit I thought he left me and now he claims that he loves me. " Why do you play me as a fool?" " I don't I love you" He pulls me back up and looks into my eyes brushing my bangs away. " Please forgive me for leaving you..." "I'm sorry Squall but I have nothing left to give I can't forgive you, I want to but I can't." he looks deeper into my eyes and pulls me to him pressing his lips against mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. "No... I can't not after what he did, but I still love him, of course I do I always have and I always will but I have nothing to give. My heart is but bitter ash being carried by the wind. I pull him away " I love you too but I'm sorry I can't." I see tears welling up inside him and myself. I turn around and look up dinto the sky. "I'll always be with you and I'll always love you..." I hold my arms out again and I feel myself falling. But I look up and see Squall. Holding his hand out. The wind no longer blows through my hair. I look closer, he caught me. "I'm not going to lose you." I let go of my grip of his arm and I feel myself slipping. I look up and see him stand up. "No!" I see him screaming as he fades away. I finally hit the raging waters and my world went black... " Rinoa..." "Rinoa!" Squall sat down sobbing. Pulling out his gunblade, he pointed it at his head. Standing up, he looked at the sky. " I love you" he pulled the trigger and was now falling, trapped in the wake of a dream that would never end...  
  
"The reflection of the moon shatters as The scream of a dying star pierces the night..."  
  
Author's Note- Hey I was feeling depressed and I was bored plus I love tragic endings (don't ask) but the poem in here is mine if you want to use it please email me at goodnightkiss21@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading 


End file.
